<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not setting yourself on fire for others but dealing with the past by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928483">Not setting yourself on fire for others but dealing with the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgiveness, Gen, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Short One Shot, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After The life and crimes of Scrooge McDuck, Kablooie Duck decides to talk to Doofus Drake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not setting yourself on fire for others but dealing with the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire"</p><p>Kablooie Duck looked up into the grey sky as it rained. He thought back to Phooey's words about the complexity of Scrooge McDuck and his enemies. Kablooie took a deep breath and thought if he had created his own problems. After a moment, The Fire put on a rain coat to avoid the water that sickened him so, walking to someone he'd hurt a while back.</p><p>Doofus Drake opened the door, quickly scrambling backwards upon seeing him. Doofus screamed with horror, "BOYD!! BOYD SAVE ME!" Kablooie Duck sighed, "That's probably justified..." Kablooie walked into the house as his former victim crawled backwards on the floor whilst screaming and pleading. The Flame grabbed the spoiled brat, explaining calmly, "Hey. Hey, stop screaming. I wanted to say sorry." The future serial killer glared at The Arsonist, he spat, "Do you think Sorry makes up for what you did!?"</p><p>The Flare blinked unreacting, answering without much feeling, "No. Not really." The brat attempted to shove away his nightmare yet found himself too weak and his nightmare too strong. The Firework began to drag the fellow preteen into the rain pouring outside, commenting briefly, "What I did was unforgivable but I'm sorry. Now let's get rid of the other bad blood." However his former prey disagreed as he screamed and tried to claw his way back home.</p><p>Louie Duck stepped into the mansion to find his step-brother, Kablooie Duck, and a soaking wet Doofus Drake who was seemingly having a panic attack to be in the same room as Kablooie. A relatable feeling given Louie felt much the same in regards to Doofus himself. The Firebug smoked a matchstick as he released the terrible child, noting, "Say sorry to Louie, Doofus." Doofus immediately hugged Louie, crying as he pleaded, "Please please please save me from your evil brother! Oh dear God, please dear God help me!!"</p><p>The Firebird puffed out smoke, speaking with annoyance, "Come on Doofus, that's not sorry." The "Evil" Triplet looked to The Evil Triplet for something but realized that his brother didn't even realize his actions were harmful. Louie reluctantly held Doofus, baffling at his half brother, "What did you do that made Doofus Drake afraid of you?" The Fireball took a few more puffs of his match as he spoke, "Torture. You don't wanna know the details." The Orange Duckling shrugged, taking off his wet rain coat.</p><p>The Green Duckling turned his attention back to the spoiled rich kid in his arms. The spoiled, rich, kid sobbed into his victim's clothing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything, please dear God help me!" The third Triplet couldn't help but feel gross and bad to see this. The Carnivorous Duckling had no such sympathy, deaf to the harm he was causing as he joyed, "Oh good! He said sorry, now do you forgive him Louie?"</p><p>The con man shaked in body and voice, "What in God's name are you doing!? You drag him through the pouring rain, and you ask me to forgive him? What kinda cartoon world are you living in!?!" It was quite outside of the rain pouring down outside. The face of the extra Triplet was confused, something easily seen by all even with the orange, flame shaped, sunglasses on said face. Kablooie questioned with pain, "Did I do something wrong, big brother?"</p><p>Louie backed up with some fear, now glaring with some hate. He held tight to nemesis and shouted, "You pretend you are better than all those bad guys but you are just the same! You share more with Doofus than me... But I forgive Doofus (just so I don't have to watch you murder him in front of me) but you will never get better! You are a sick, sadistic, predatory, animalistic, monster!!" Seeing this reaction, the future supervillain teared up as he laughed, "You don't mean that... Come on Louie, I'm not like Doofus."</p><p>The future villain took a step forward to find his brother took a step back frightfully. The sadist was struck with heart breaking hurt on seeing his sibling's face, the feeling of something other than glee to harm and rage was slap to the face. No words came out of sharp toothed bill, only blubbering sobs that attempted and failed to apologize. </p><p>The door outside opened and then slammed shut.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>